The invention relates to a stabilization aid for a vehicle- or vessel-borne search unit. It is usual to mount such a unit on a platform on board the vehicle or vessel and to stabilize this platform with respect to the horizontal plane. If, in addition to the search unit, a tracking unit and opto-electronic observation means are mounted on the stabilized platform, this results in a heavy stabilization system through the added weight and weight distribution. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,285 this disadvantage is obviated by suspending the platform in a stabilized frame inside a radome, installing the tracking unit above the platform and the search unit below the plaform. Such a system has however the disadvantages that no opto-electronic observation means, not included in the search and tracking units, can be installed on the platform inside the radome, and that if the radome and hence the frame in which the platform is suspended undergo a substantial rolling motion, the view of the search unit is obstructed, giving rise to blind spots during the search process. The present invention has for its object to provide a completely different method of stabilization, whereby the above disadvantages are obviated.